


For "Wyrd" by GaleandRandy

by MomentsGoneBy (MGB)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Story Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGB/pseuds/MomentsGoneBy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/729154/chapters/1354311">Wyrd</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleandRandy/pseuds/GaleandRandy">GaleandRandy</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For "Wyrd" by GaleandRandy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaleandRandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleandRandy/gifts).



Banner for the story [Wyrd](http://archiveofourown.org/works/729154/chapters/1354311) by [GaleandRandy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleandRandy/pseuds/GaleandRandy).

**Story summary:** _(by author)_  
Who would have thought that on his vacation the annual nuisance next door would turn into anything but and with time would become so addictive? Brian didn't, especially not the first year he met Justin in Ibiza.  
 **Timeline:** This is a canon characterization alternate 'fate' of Brian and Justin. Will involve many of the characters from QAF and events from canon for Brian's life and Justin is of course an artist.

  
[Wyrd @ AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/729154/chapters/1354311) || [Wyrd @ LJ](http://galeandrandy.livejournal.com/237955.html) || [Wyrd @ Moonshadow Tribe](http://www.mags-nificent.com/MSW/GandRF/Wyrd.htm)  



End file.
